The program will take advantage of a new transgenic mouse model created by the participants to study how pathogenic tau contributes to neurodegenerative diseases, especially Alzheimer's disease. To ensure that program participants have the mouse resources they need to achieve their overall goals, the core aims to efficiently generate, genotype, track and distribute mouse resources to program participants. The use of a core to centralize the generation of mice for program participants at multiple sites will ensure consistency and reproducibility in experimental outcome as genetic and environmental homogeneity will be controlled as much as possible. In addition, large scale, well-coordinated genotyping is the most cost and labor effective way of identify mice with complex transgenic profiles. Tracking mice generated chrough complex mouse husbandry is best undertaken by experienced personnel to avoid time and labor consuming breeding errors. Coordinating mouse needs between projects through the use of a centralized database will ensure the most efficient use of mouse resources, and will significantly reduce the number of mice needing to be generated. Regular meetings between program participants and core personnel will ensure that anticipated needs can be met in a timely and efficient manner.